solarisuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Resort Owner
The Resort Owner is a character in Ratchet & Clank, with a cameo in Up Your Arsenal. He is the owner of Jowai Resort on planet Pokitaru, a very popular tourist destination in the Solana Galaxy. He meets Ratchet and Clank when they arrive to pick up an O2 Mask. However, they arrived during a blarg attack on the planet, which drove away the tourists and caused him to close down the resort. In the 2016 re-imagined game, the Resort Owner is replaced by a new character, Felton Razz. History ''Ratchet & Clank'' The Resort Owner filmed a commercial for Jowai Resort, in which he offered visitors an O2 Mask and complimentary flippers to swim. Clank obtained an infobot containing this commercial on Orxon, and agreed to go with Ratchet long enough to obtain the O2 Mask. Ratchet and Clank encountered the Resort Owner upon landing on Pokitaru, though upon arrival, the blarg had been dumping toxic waste into the ocean with blarg waste disposal tankers, which caused the wildlife to mutate into ravenous mutants and led all the tourists to flee the planet. The Resort Owner told them that only a single O2 Mask remained, and would not sell it, instead offering the missions "Help the resort owner" to escort him to a jet fighter to defeat the blarg waste disposal tankers, to be followed by "Destroy the blarg ships" in which Ratchet would fly the fighter to shoot them down. After reaching the hangar for the jet fighter, the door was sealed by a lock that Ratchet and Clank had not seen before. The Resort Owner claimed it was locked because he did not trust the tourists to use the jet fighter, while the board of directors did not trust him. The Owner directed them to Bob, whose roboshack was located next to the hangar, and the two purchased a Thruster-Pack, allowing them to open it. After that, Ratchet opened the lock, and used the Pilot's Helmet to destroy the blarg waste disposal tankers. Once destroyed, the Resort Owner finally granted them the O2 Mask. ''Up Your Arsenal'' The Resort Owner later watched the premiere for the Secret Agent Clank movie. Characteristics The Resort Owner is incompetent and appears distant, playing off many of his mistakes with laughter, and not trusted by the board of directors. During his commercial, he notably attempted to move the camera away from dangerous wildlife attacking tourists, to cover up his mistakes. He was friendly towards Ratchet and Clank, though much of this was to save his own business. He is a green man, who appears to be of a species similar to those from Rilgar, though he lacks a tail. He wears two gold necklaces, a gold wrist watch, an orange and Hawaiian shirt with flowers, brown shorts, and sandals. Behind the scenes The Resort Owner was voiced by Chad Michael Einbinder. During the Secret Agent Clank premiere in Up Your Arsenal, the Resort Owner's model is featured twice, behind the Commando, and also between Abercrombie Fizzwidget and the Megacorp Scientist. In the holocards for the 2016 re-imagined Ratchet & Clank, Felton Razz' first appearance is listed as "Ratchet & Clank (2002)." However, Felton Razz is an entirely different character from the Resort Owner, with a different backstory, species, and personality. He otherwise has the same gameplay role and the same outfit as the Resort Owner. References Category:Characters in Ratchet & Clank (2002 game)